darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Deacons of the Deep/@comment-2A02:AB88:4B40:F980:CC62:9BFE:A212:F1E4-20181003101338
Bought a playstation this summer june , and also 9 games to it. Dark souls 3 was one . First i played dark souls 2 and very liked the game . When I started dark souls 3 from the start i didnt liked the game mechanics at all , but i wanted to play the game because as i watched videos of this game i really liked it , so dark souls 3 was one of my favourite until i started playing it ...... To be completely honest , I hate this game now , I dont like the moveset the mechanics the progress in this game. I gues i stick to watching videos and not playing this myself .... and before calling me a casual lul get gut nuub kid etc , just to prove it , I started this games two times since summer and both time played it for almost a week straight , both times i stopped playing when i got to the cathedral of the deep. First i started with the herald I killed gundyr on the 6th try , killed vordt on the first try, rotten greatwood first try, mage guy first try (with summon help), then i stopped playing when i got to the cleansing chapel bonfire. This september i got in the mood to play this game again , now i started with a cleric why not (it was a bad fkin idea) .... i killed gundyr on 2nd try, vordt first try, greatwood first try, and mage guy first try with summon help again ..... got in the cathedral of deep again , progressed so much in the game but still cant use a decent attacking miracle just the force and some stuped heals ..... confirmed cleric worthless , faith is on 20 and it worth nothing looks like , waste of points .... in the cathedral the giant killed me at least 5 times on the platform then i gave up .... got my dexterity up to 12 and killed the fukker with a bow (I was a cleric before with high strength 20 and high faith 20 but now im a worthless hybrid character had to waste 4 points on dex just to use a bow to kill the giant) And now here comes the deacons of the deep boss fight which i call complete bullsh*t ... heard these kids everywhere how EZ it is .... oh yeah sure with the right built .... but let me ask something , what is the point in the start creating a character you like if you cant use it ??? For example me as a creric .... worthless in the deacons of the deep boss fight ..... let me explain : i had a deep battle axe +3 , why ? because thats the weapon I wanted to play with .... i dont want to play with a long azz sword like all the cool kids hehe ! Well , looks like im the stuped one here , because I thought I can SLOWLY kill this boss with patience .... well let me tell you i was mistaken (this time too) . For those kids who "one shot this boss too EZ clap" I tell them how it goes with faith built deep battle axe +3 .....you have no chance kiddo . On phase one i still got through but phase 2 is super hard. First of all , impossible to get close to the main guy because the crowd is too big and when i get close i literally tickle him (he was probably laughing too when i hit him with my weapon , barely got his hp down).... well its not a problem to the cool kids because they use the super long sword one slice and everyone is dead .... yeah for me , I need 5-6 hits to kill the fat dudes and on 4 hit i run out of stamina, then everyone start hitting me on every side ..... to the tall guys with big body and small head , i need 5-6 hits to kill them and on 4 hit i completely run out of stamina ..... i died to this boss 5 times because they cursed me all the time and i died i wasnt fast enough to kill them ..... so what i call this boss is completely bullsh*t. The main question is : what is the point in the start of the game choosing a class for you , when probably the kinight is the one that can progress throught the game the best. As a cleric with strenght faith built using a close ranged melee weapon deep battle axe its not fun at all ..... whats the point having all these builts when only 1-2 built work on a boss fight ??? I got it , its strategy but in the first place you should not have option choosing the cleric as a starting class because its completely worthless as you got in the cathedral of the deep ..... completely dissapointed in the game , i guess i will stick to watching livestreaming , because this game totally makes me mad ..... and another thing , never seen a more boring big azz place than the undead settlement , both time it took more than 2 hours+ to explore the whole damn place ..... the place idea and the monsters are good idea and original (yes , it was fun to watch it when other people played it) but when i got the game and played it myself the most boring big azz area. It was a pain going throught that place 2 times (doing everything what is possible), even tho i probably died there only once.